


Peinture

by KuraLeeRose



Series: La Fraternité des Assassins [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraLeeRose/pseuds/KuraLeeRose
Summary: De la peinture et deux meilleurs amis. Cela dérape à tous les coups surtout avec un certain Ezio Auditore.





	Peinture

Ezio se dirigeait vers leur quartier général. Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de repeindre la salle principale du bâtiment de sa fraternité avec son ami Leonardo. Cet endroit comptait beaucoup pour eux mais aussi pour tous les membres de cette fraternité universitaire. Le florentin passait la plupart de son temps dans ce bâtiment plutôt que chez lui avec sa sœur.

La grande bâtisse se tenait loin du campus dissimulée dans une forêt. L'endroit idéal pour être tranquille pour s'entraîner ou encore passer de bon instants entre amis. En somme, la confrérie des assassins était une deuxième maison.

Le brun avait décidé de dédier son week-end à cette rénovation. Il savait que Leonardo allait être aussi présent. Son meilleur ami travaillait sans relâche sur une grande fresque représentant tous les membres de cette confrérie. Le blond était un peintre ainsi qu'un dessinateur hors pair. Altaïr, le président de la fraternité s'était naturellement tourné vers lui pour la rénovation du bâtiment.

Après une dizaine minutes de marche, Ezio arriva enfin devant le grand bâtiment en brique rouge. L'édifice en imposait dans cette petite clairière perdue au milieu de nul part. Il pouvait accueillir toute la confrérie et bien plus de monde. Les étudiants avaient la possibilité de dormir dans le grand bâtiment qu'ils surnommaient la forteresse.

Les murs extérieurs étant fini, il ne restait plus qu'à rafraîchir l'intérieur et lui donner une touche beaucoup plus contemporaine. De bonne humeur, Ezio ouvrit la porte blanche d'entrée. Les notes épiques de la chanson Don't Stop me Now du célèbre groupe Queen résonnèrent dans l'immeuble tout entier. Leo était un véritable fan de la première heure du groupe, il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Les chansons de Freddie Mercury arrivaient à focaliser le peintre sur son travail.

Il n'entendit même pas son amant entrer dans la salle principale où il travaillait. Leonardo sursauta en entendant les bruits de pas du brun sur le parquet. Arrivant alors dernière lui, Ezio se prit un coup de pinceau en pleine figure. Leonardo avait beau être un peintre et créateur hors pair, il était aussi très maladroit. Son ami se demandait bien souvent comment il arrivait à se débrouiller à faire de telle peinture avec un handicap tel que celui-ci.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Ezio se retrouva avec une belle marque de dorée sur le nez. En se retournant, le blond se rendit compte de son méfait. Il ne put se retenir de rire doucement devant le visage dépité de son meilleur ami. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Leonardo se jeta dans les bras de son amant.,

– Ezio ! Je suis si content que tu sois ici ! Chantonna le blond.

– Je t'avais que je viendrai t'aider ce week-end cuore moi, répliqua Ezio d'une voix séductrice.

Ezio Auditore balança son sac au sol pour prendre son aimé dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Il lui avait tant manqué. Les deux amants ne se voyaient pas souvent surtout avec les études en art du blondinet qui lui prenait la plupart du temps. Il n'étudiait pas dans la même ville que son brun préféré. Néanmoins, il essayait autant que possible de passer ici. Des heures de routes ne lui faisaient pas peur, surtout pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Profitant de quelques jours de repos mérités, Leonardo n'avait pas hésité un instant à accepter la proposition de Malik pour entreprendre une fresque sur un mur entier. C'était un véritable honneur pour lui.

Le duo dansa alors sur les paroles de Somebody to Love, profitant de la présence de l'autre dans ce salon dénué de meuble et recouvert de bâches transparentes. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Ensemble, ils formaient leur petits monde. Une petite pause n'affectera pas le planning des travaux. Leur petits bonheur remportait sur leur devoirs. Après tout, ils étaient seulement deux amoureux vivant un grand amour.

Leonardo et Ezio ressentaient de fortes émotions en écoutant à chaque fois les chansons de ce groupe mythique. C'était un peu le groupes qui les connectaient ensemble. Beaucoup d'émotions transparaissaient dans ces notes épiques et dans la voix de Mercury. Les chansons tel des hymnes étaient ancrés dans leur veine. Freddie Mercury inspirait d'ailleurs beaucoup Leo pour ses peintures et toutes créations. Grâce à lui, il assumait ses choix artistiques.

Et ses choix pour cette pièce étaient osés. Malik et Altaïr ne lui avaient donné aucunes indications, ils avaient confiance au talent de leur ami. Leonardo avait laissé place à son esprit créatif pour inventer une salle principale digne de ce nom. Il voulait une pièce rendant hommage à chacun des membre. L'idée de cette fresque mural lui était alors venu. Il peignait sur ce mur maintenant depuis une semaine, un travail de grande ampleur. Il aimait voir les choses en grand.

Ezio aimait son amant pour ça. Il mettait tout son cœur dans chacun de ses projets. A chaque projet terminés, il l'impressionnait encore plus. L'italien se demandait souvent comment Leo pouvait avoir toutes ses idées alors que lui n'était qu'un bagarreur.

Le brun l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de se mettre à l'aise pour commencer à aider son aimé. Il voyait déjà Malik lui crier dessus alors qu'Altaïr riait sous cape. Il ne fallait mieux pas se mettre à dos le couple de fondateur, surtout Malik. Et Leo comprenait très bien la décision de son amant d'éclater précipitamment leur bulle d'amour. Toutefois, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Ezio s'occupait de la peinture des murs restants. Cela représentait un grand travail, surtout pour combiner les bonnes couleurs. Il devait être minutieux et réaliser au pied de la lettre les instructions de son aimé. Après tout, cela faisait partie de son travail. Ezio le remerciait déjà bien assez de lui avoir laissé s'occuper des murs de cette pièce principale.

Des pinceaux l'attendaient patiemment par terre, tout beau, tout propre. Il connaissait par cœur les couleurs à utiliser. Le brun se focalisa alors sur les paroles de Freddie pour ressentir la musique comme son amant. Ce dernier peignait déjà à nouveau sa presque. Le violet zinzolin constituait le premier bas du mur en face de la fresque. Ezio n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de revêtir un bleu de travail pour se protéger d'éventuels jets de peinture.

Visiblement, il avait oublié comment son amant peignait lorsqu'il était passionné et concentré. Quand Leonardo maquillait les murs avec passion, il pouvait avoir de grand geste désordonnés. Fatalement, des projections de peintures se retrouvait sur lui ou encore autour de lui. L'idée de travailler en musique était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

En tout cas, cela ne réussissait pas vraiment à Ezio. Il n'arrivait pas à cordonner ses mouvements. Il se laissait un peu trop importer par le flot de la musique fantastique de Queen. Il se mit rapidement de la peinture sur sa belle chemise blanche. Il commença à jurer de tous les noms.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Leonardo explosa de rire en entendant tous les jurons que son aimé prononçait contre la peinture. Le florentin avait difficilement fini une moitié de mur. Le blondinet laissa sa fresque de côté pour aider son amant à finir ce mur de violet avant de passer aux détails du mur.

– Bagasica !grogna Ezio tout en jetant le pinceau dans le sceau de peinture.

Leonardo se baissa pour prendre l' ustensile pour le remettre dans les mains de son ami. Il passa alors derrière lui pour lui remettre le pinceau délicatement dans la main droite. Il en profita pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Ezio se retourna et mit un coup de pinceau sur le visage de Leo. A son tour, il se retrouvait avec une grosse ligne violette partant de son œil droit jusqu'au bas de son menton. Leonardo, surpris, s'était pris les pieds dans le pot de peinture argenté ouverte juste à côté du violet. Il en avait plein les jambes. La peinture commençait à se mélanger avec le violet.

– Ezio ! S'esclaffa le blond.

– Quoi ? Tu en veux plus,c'est ça ? Tu veux être barbouillé ?! Plaisanta le brun.

Furibond, Leonardo prit le gros rouleau près du seau de vermillon pour lancer de la peinture sur la chemise de son amant. Quelle douce vengeance. Il ne fallait pas se jouer avec lui. Il y prenait trop plaisir par la suite. Ezio s'arma d'un deuxième pinceau beaucoup plus large et le trempa dans du vert mine.

Malin, le peintre esquiva chaque assaut de son amant tandis qu'il excellait dans le lancer de peinture. Ezio le décevait. C'était lui le plus athlétique des deux. Sans s'en rendre compte, le brun le rattrapa alors pour lui jeter de la peinture. Les murs en prenaient pour leur grades. Tout n'étaient que multitude de jet de couleur particulièrement sur celui qu'Ezio devait peindre.

La complète anarchie animait les deux amants et c'était seulement le début. Le vraie guerre commença sur Another Bites to Dust. L'étudiant en histoire s'approcha dangereusement tel un prédateur vers son compagnon, le regard menaçant. Tous deux se lancèrent alors dans une danse nuptiale pour le moins singulière. Ezio remportait pour le moment l'avantage. Une pluie de couleur faisait rage.

Enfin, Leonardo réussit à attraper le brun et l'emprisonna de ses bras ferme. Il savait comment le retenir et surtout ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Ezio n'en avait aucunes envie d'ailleurs. Le peintre l'embrassa langoureusement.

Espiègle, le florentin le fit tomber par terre pendant ce baiser si fiévreux. Plusieurs pots de peintures furent renversés dans le moment, mais les étudiants en avait cure. Tous deux se retrouvèrent donc au sol recouvert de peintures de toutes couleurs. Ils étaient aussi bariolés que les murs. Plus rien ne leur importait si ce n'est le plaisir de l'autre et le corps de l'autre.

Puis leur chanson retentit ; Radio Gaga. D'un coup, Leo roula sur le côté pour se retrouver à dominer son amant. Il lui baisa le cou avant de retirer cette chemise devenue inutile. Ezio commençait déjà à donner des coups de bassins au rythme de la musique en même temps que de déshabiller son aimé le plus vite possible.

Le brun prit les épaules de son amant pour le rapprocher le plus de lui. Il voulait sentir tout son être contre son cœur. Cette chaleur et ce parfum si enivrant. Leo n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il était d'humeur joueuse.

Le peintre voulait le goûter. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à mettre les dents sur chaque parcelle de peau de l'étudiant tout en caressant ses longs cheveux bruns. Ezio était bloqué et ne pouvait qu'apprécier les touchers experts de son amant.

Le couple profitait de cette occasion pour montrer leur amour le plus animal et féroce possible. Cela était tout eux. Se retrouver à faire l'amour parmi les pinceaux et la peinture. D'ailleurs, Leonardo aimait tout particulièrement cette sensation du liquide coloré sur sa peau lors de leur mouvements indécents remplis de luxure. L'amour d'un peintre pour son modèle en écoutant du Queen. Tout était si parfait.

Sauf quand arriva un certain Jacob Frye à l'improviste dans le salon. Au début, il n'avait pas entendu les complaintes des deux amants masqués par la puissance chanson qu'était Don't Stop me Now.

Les yeux du britannique se mirent à brûler lorsqu'il vit un certain Leonardo en train de chevaucher son amant.

– Doux jésus, les gars ! Vous aurez pu prévenir ! Mes yeux n'étaient pas prêts ! Railla Jacob en se cachant les yeux.

Étonnés et embarrassés par cette visite impromptu, les deux hommes arrêtèrent toute activité pour être un minimum présentable devant leur ami.

Ce fut ainsi que toute la confrérie eut connaissance de l'histoire de ce mur à moitié violet avec pleins d'éclaboussures de couleurs argentées et sapins. Tout le monde avait voté pour garder ce mur faisant parti intégrante de l'histoire de leur confrérie. Et Jacob en resta traumatisé à vie.


End file.
